thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Pickles and the Founding Four go to Argentina
Drew Pickles and the Founding Four go to Argentina is a lost Rugrats episode based on the events of the SWELL Barney Bunch Cup. Ever since their foe won, one day they would get revenge, and that day was the day of sweet revenge. Part One: "One day... I'll rape you so hard and your girlfriend will die." Drew Pickles wasn't the same with everyone, he was depressed since his husband, Barney left him to go one a week-long cruise and that he lost to a lifelong enemy. He was taking anti-depressants to help ease the pain, and some help from Ronald and Dick. Drew was checking his e-mails when a mysterious message from Barney appeared. He clicked on it, eager to connect with his husband, to find a link to American Airlines. He found out that he was going to Argentina to meet up with Barney, and Dick, Astro Boy and Ronald were coming! He was so happy that his depression was gone as fast as the speed of light. He told them the news, and they went to the airport to get on their flight. Part Two: "Arriving at your destination, please be seating!" Drew Pickles, Astro Boy, Ronald McDonald, and Dick the Clown were on American Airlines Flight 233 from Dildis Cum Int'l Airport to Buenos Aires. Drew Pickles was on his phone when he heard that Guachito was living there. He hollered and was shushed by a lesbian mother nursing her adoptive baby. He thought that he lived in the ghetto, but in surprise, was texted a really nice house by Barney to show where he lived. He was anxious to rape his enemy that he asked the pilot to go faster. When they finally reached their destination, Dick and Ronald were having an orgy. Drew told them they were going, so they ended it and got up. When they were at the terminal, they saw Barney holding up a sign saying, "Drew Pickles, Dick the Clown, Astro Boy and Ronald Penis Clown McDonald." Drew ran up to him and kissed him. Part Three: "You have got to be kidding me." "When the Founding Four got into the rental car, Drew Pickles asked for directions to Gauchito's house. Barney said that before slamming into it, they would have to go to the gay side of the city to deal with them. When they arrived, Drew Pickles raped a load of gay men and was partying like crazy. When it was the next day, Barney finally gave directions to Gauchito's house. He was driving when he spotted it. It made his erection burst out of his pants. He wasn't sure if this big house was his foe's. He ran into it and hid into a flower pot. This place was amazing, so he came into a empty tub and swam in this own cum. When one of the guards went to swim, they saw Drew swimming in a white fluid. He took him by the cock and said he would tell his boss. When he was being dragged Drew complained that his butt was starting to get a rash. The guard was a lion, which gave Drew an even bigger erection. He was at his bosses room when he let Drew's cock go. Part Four: "A plead for help." Drew Pickles was butt naked when he discovered trophies, and worse yet, the SWELL Barney Bunch Cup trophy. He embraced it when someone told him to get off it. Drew Pickles said that he was a asshat and this was his. So the boss got up and threw a sleeping dart at Drew's butt, making him fall, helpless. Drew was dragged out of the room, and was thrown into an attic. Drew found out he was captured by one of Gauchito's helpers and that his clothes were near him. He dressed and jumped out of a window and drove back to the hotel room. He said he was locked in an attic for 24 hours and was naked in it. Barney said they had to slam into it right now. Part Five: "Let's be crooks!" Barney and the others were driving when they parked into the nearest part of the gay side by his house to look like ordinaries. Drew, Dick, and Ronald went in first, Astro Went second, than Barney cummed, making him fly. As they were in the hall, Drew found that Dick was captured. Drew sang One Erection (the gayest boy band in the megaverse) to calm him down. When he was all calm, he saw Dick leave a room, while crying. Drew kissed Dick and asked what had happen. He said while he was in the pool, a woman took him out of the pool, and all he saw was darkness, and he felt pain. Very bad pain. Drew broke down, and almost stabbed himself with a stylus. He had to rescue Ronald! Part Six: "The Sabatoge" Drew Pickles lunged himself into the dark room, and tried slamming Gauchito with his massive, erect penis. That didn't work, as Gauchito wrangled and chopped it off like a bartender and a lime slice. Drew backed in pain, and fell to the floor. He began to visualize Gauchito staring at him creepily, and walking away, dropping a white, bloody knife. At that moment, Drew woke up in his hotel room, completely covered with sweat. He'd been using LSD an Argentine vendor gave him. Barney came in, and after a wild orgy with the rest of the crew, they agreed to sabotage Gauchito at an after-dinner party by filling his alcoholic beverages with date-rape drugs, and then rape him. Part Seven: "It's just the beginning." When they reached the destination of the after-dinner party, they took out the drugs, which they would use in their sabotage. They reached the lobby, but after realizing this banquet would be full of sexy football players and mascots, their cocks couldn't get so much erect. They started fucking the security guards, as Astro Boy flew into the banquet room with the drugs. As Gauchito was distracted with drunk women jumping onto him, he tried putting the pills into a green martini that he was holding, but alas, the fact that he was surrounded by sexy men made him distracted, and it caused him to splurge all over the banquet, all over everyone. At that moment, the Barney Bunch came inside and hollered like wild marsupials. This caused everyone, even Gauchito, to escape from the exit emergency door. Without luck, they resumed their satanic chants and started raping the last people in the building. Category:1970s Gay Pornos